


getting it right

by ryvrr



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Wendigos, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Climbing Class, Lime, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/ryvrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know, alright? I know, I just… you’re so good at this, Josh, and–”</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa,” Josh said and held up his free hand, the one that wasn’t still wrapped around his boyfriend’s wrist. “Rome wasn’t built in a day, alright? This,” he gestured briefly over himself and his half clad, only-wearing-boxers self, “wasn’t just suddenly magicked into existence. You were there. You saw my awkward preteen years, dude.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	getting it right

**Author's Note:**

> I love my followers, and I love my prompts they send me. If you would also like to follow my fanfiction blog and send me prompts, you can find it [HERE](http://mynxalicious.tumblr.com). Enjoy this. It will, someday, probably get a sequel. >:)

“ _Bro_ –”  


“No, no, it’s–”  


“ _Bro_ –”

“Just because you say it louder, Josh, doesn’t mean–”  


“Cochise, your knee is literally _on my crotch_ –”  


“Oh my God,” Chris said and practically flew off of Josh. He landed with a bounce further down the bed. His eyes were wide and he looked younger without his glasses, more fragile. Josh shuffled about until he could get into a partially seated position, his hands behind him to hold him up. Chris had one hand over his mouth and he was babbling. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t– oh God, I’m awful at this. I knew I would be, dude, I knew we shouldn’t–”  


“Dude, Cochise, Chris,” Josh attempted to say, but Chris either didn’t hear him or hadn’t acknowledged it. The blond shook his head rapidly and tried to get up from the bed. His legs wobbled and his knees shook. It probably didn’t help that a lot of his blood and brain power had been diverted to… more _important_  body parts for the last fifteen minutes.  


Chris stopped when Josh reached out and grabbed his wrist though. He turned still large eyes onto Josh and the darker haired male was able to easily tug him back onto the bed. “It’s fine,” Josh assured him. “It’s not like our first time was gonna be a cake walk. We knew that.”

“Y-yeah,” Chris replied. “I guess we did, but–”  


“You’re not awful at this,” Josh hurried to placate before Chris could do any of his self deprecating humor. “Dude, everyone starts somewhere. We just gotta, I don’t know, ease you into it.”  


“Isn’t that what we’ve been doing?” Chris asked and he attempted a wobbly, half-assed smile. Josh stared him down until he sighed. “I know, alright? I _know,_ I just… you’re so _good_  at this, Josh, and–”  


“Whoa, whoa,” Josh said and held up his free hand, the one that wasn’t still wrapped around his boyfriend’s wrist. Had to keep Chris in check or else he’d go running off before Josh could catch him again. “Rome wasn’t built in a day, alright? _This_ ,” he gestured briefly over himself and his half clad, only-wearing-boxers self, “wasn’t just suddenly magicked into existence. You were there. You saw my awkward preteen years, dude.”  


Chris snorted. Maybe he was remembering Josh in middle school with braces and acne, or maybe he was remembering the half a year that Josh refused to wear anything except Hawaiian shirts. Who knows? There were too many moments of awkward, weird preteen Josh to be able to sift through them all and choose a favorite. “The _point_ ,” Josh said firmly and Chris’ attention was brought back to where it belonged, “is that everyone starts somewhere and we, dude, are starting here. Together. You got me, bro. It’s just me.”

Chris seemed to melt at the words. That was the best way Josh could put it into words. The blond’s body slumped forward and he finally shifted so he could lean halfway against Josh. “I know,” Chris sighed, his breath a gusty exhalation against his neck. “I _know_ , I just–”

“You get wrapped up in your head,” Josh said and laughed a little on the end, so Chris would know he didn’t mean anything by it. “I know you, dude, and you know me. We both have a little bit of that going on. Some more than others.”  


Chris leaned back and glared fiercely at Josh. Josh held up his hands. “Okay, okay,” Josh said. “Note taken. Don’t shit on myself right now. You’ll literally fight me over it.”

“Better fucking believe it,” Chris replied.  


“My staunchest supporter, my knight in shining armor, my–”  


“Boyfriend who would like to try to get his mouth on your dick,” Chris supplied.  


Josh paused. His mouth was suddenly dry. He licked his lips and swallowed hard to try and regain some ground, but it was rapidly falling away from beneath his feet. “Y-yeah,” Josh replied. “That. Yes. Very much that. Right now?”

Chris’ hands came to rest upon Josh’s shoulders and he pushed, until Josh fell backward and landed on the bed once again. “Right now,” Chris agreed. He had that look in his eyes, the one he got when he was determined to do something, when he was about to dedicate his entire attention to some task. Josh found that his tongue suddenly was too big for his mouth, and he had no saliva to help facilitate speech again.

“Right now, maybe in an hour after you recover, maybe tomorrow morning after we sleep, who knows?” Chris smile was sharp in the darkness, a flash of white in the gloom. “Rome wasn’t built in a day.”  



End file.
